robloxrpersfandomcom-20200213-history
Duck14
Duck14, or''' Duck''' as he is referred to by most, is an active RPer on the Roblox RP forums since joining in 2012. Unknown to most he is actually a Duck who happened to get stuck on the Roblox forums when his laptop somehow fused with his mind due to water damage. Now he serves as a constantly condemmed ODer (Online Duck er) in a place where he clearly does not belong. 2012- Entering the Forums Goodbye C&G, Hello RP Duck, who spent the majority of his early forum life in the trecherous land of C&G soon became bored of being belittled and ignored because of his miniature post count chose to move on. Duck had two choices to make take a look at the crazy island of RP or quit foruming altogether and I think we all know what he chose. Upon entrance to the island he saw many new things such as ISRPs, which seemed to be a craze back then, which he decided to look into. The first was an ISRP where he was asked to choose what his adventure would entail and if the writer liked it the RP would be commissioned as it was and yet it never materialised (Thanks Pieperson). But Duck was hooked on this new concept and he did not give up on joining his first RP. Many Half Sucessful Attempts Later 2012 was now beginning to draw to a close as Duck continued to search for an RP or ISRP that could sustain itself without having already taken itself to far into its plot. He joined several Godhood ISRPs in this time run namely by Larrytheblock (Writer of at least four of Ducks ISRPs before leaving), Dex10awesome and Timpookie. None of these threads lasted a great amount of time and soon they all died out. These threads however boosted his confidence in the RP forum and led him to join his first proper RP in Pokemon RP (Not Pokemon World) which was unfortunalty on the brink of death at this point and for the remainder of its life only sustained four RPers. 2013 - Pokemon World and Other Threads Pokemon World Pokemon RP started to flounder under the inactivity of some and an argument between Duck and another RPer causing a rift and the quitting of one of the main RPers. This spelled doom for the RP but Duck had already joined another thread known as Pokemon World which had already overtaken the other RP in page numbers though being much younger. This thread run by CreativeMystery was going to become one of the most sucessful threads in RP's history and Duck played a part in making this happen as he eventually became an admin of the thread. Duck met many more RPers through the thread and though he spent most of his time on the thread he began to delve into RPs outside of Pokemon which he had unintentionally become centralised in. Unexpected Inactivity For a brief period of Pokemon World's golden age within 2013 Duck was noted as AWOL and presumed by some as dead. This unannounced inactivity lasted three weeks bringing the whole RP (Pokemon World) to a standstill almost causing it and its sequels to be killed off. These events only took place because of a power cut killing duck's wifi router but are interesting to look back on. Other Threads In 2013 Duck attempted to join many different threads some dying to soon and others dying quite a bit later. Two of the more prominent ones in this time were Seiso Academy (Which he joined due to the fantasy subplot) and Land of Ferionix (Run by Timpookie someone he had by this point developed a friendship with). Seiso became a problem when it began to die off and was spammed by a RPer who was also a member of Pokemon World at the time who claimed to have a problem with Duck. This problem was never explained and the RPer found himself banned from Pokemon World for continued defamation of Duck and Awesome (Both admins of the RP). LoF on the other hand began quite successfully with Duck forming one of his favourite RP characters to date in Arthur Fangoran and many others also joining the RP. Unfortunately this RP eventually died as well coming back very briefly in late 2014 before dying once again. 2014 - Increased Activity Category:Role Players Getting To Know Others On The Forum After returning from holiday at the start of 2014 Duck decided to finally integrate himself into the forum properly. This was something he had attempted to do a couple of times during 2013 but had never sustained the activity outside of the RPs which he had joined. He had already become friendly with some on the forum and decided to post on a few OCC threads which he had seen as a good way of communicating with the community. It was at this time that many of the more well known RPers of the time began leaving if they had not done so before with a few citing the OCC threads as reason to leave. Duck observed many arguments in this time between members over different issues occasionally putting in his own opnion on these situations. A shift in membrss was probably one of the more prominent events of this time with many newer members joining RP as the 'veterans' left. Another Unexpected Event Around the same time of year as his inactivity in 2013 Duck was banned for some unknown reason reported only as 'continued spam on the forum.' This came as a big suprise to Duck as up until this point he had never been given as much as a warning in his time on Roblox and had no memory of ever spamming the forum. He also found that he was unable to login on his alt which had not used for several months at this point confusing him great. Luckily with the help of Tim, who he managed to talk to on the Arloth wiki, and the rather unhelpful Roblox support the problem did not get much more serious than that and Duck got his accounts back. The Good Times Mid 2014 was a good time for Duck even though the ban had allowed Tim to edge above Duck in the post count race to 20k (A race Tim won comfortably while Duck was on holiday). In this time he had been a member of a couple of RPs including a couple of Hogwarts ones, the Arloth trilogy (Which he still hopes will return), a couple of joke RPs and a few more. He was also asked to collab in a couple of which some were never completed but others did get off the ground for awhile. All of this time Duck made more friends while avoiding the flame wars which were about to commence as well as ignoring the trolls who believed they could take over a forum. Pokemon World was still going strong through it had narrowed down in members since the previous year making it an all in all good time on RP for Duck. The Not So Good Times Directly after these times problems seemed to be flooding into RP with the trolls and flamewars that had previously been ignored by Duck becoming rather irritable to him. Their continued unnecesary prescence led Duck to go quiet for a couple of months especially after Tim had also decided to leave for a bit. In this time he mainly came on to post on PW and other RP threads that he was a part Of. When he became active on the forum again in mid November RP had largely changed but many members had once again left for other forums. Those who remained were mostly friends to Duck giving him people to talk to. The year ended for Duck with an RP like war between the duck and dragon factions based on comments made in an OCC thread, something which other members joined onto with their own factions. 2015 - Creating RPs The Year Commences Duck started the year well enough on the forum returning to the forum after his holiday on the 25th of January with most remembering him. Pokemon World is the only RP that he had partaken in at this point in time though he is on the look out for others that catch his interest. He also had plans to create his own RPs at some point in the year to come which he had mentioned in two threads in the previous year. By this point he had planned out what he wanted to base his three different RPs on and only needed to put them into writing however he has not announced the date and time of therr eventual release. RPs Joined Alive * Pokemon World Dead * Pokemon RP * Many ISRPs specifically Hidden and a few Godhood ones. * Seiso Academy * A couple of Hogwarts themed threads. * Hogwarts Inquisition * A couple RPs run by Marc. * Random Misadventures * Another Pokemon RP * Arloth (All three of which I want all of them to come back.) * Land of Ferionix * Others which I may have forgotten. Personality I will leave this to others to fill in so I don't seem biased. Please someone.... Friends and Enemies Friends Duck likes to believe that he is friends with most people though there be some who don't consider him a friend. If you wish to list yourself here you may do so: * Timpookie * Craxian * CreativeMystery * Pawz * PurringThunder * Awesome234 * Birm Enemies Though he has never been the centre of a flamewar with any other person there is a chance that others on the RP forum consider him an enemy for one reason or another. Trivia * Duck is really the leader of a breed of alien ducks from their home planet of Duckia who have taken refuge in RP. Though he likes you to believe he is one of the ignorant ducks from Earth. * Duck has never been the centre of a flame war but does enjoy joke conflicts such as the dragon vs duck war at the end of 2014. * Is planning a number of RPs to come out at some point during 2015. These involve a space based warfare, a medieval world and a possible murder mystery. Ha!